1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to oximetry and signal processing techniques employed in oximetry and EKG monitoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical oximetry techniques, particularly as they relate to fetal monitoring, has heretofore failed to provide adequate information relating to EKG monitoring during the oximetry sensing procedure. Fetal heart rate organizations for adequate information in association with measurement of the pulsatile heart rate and oxygen saturation level utilized in conventional oximetry organizations has heretofore been attempted. Conventional oximetry apparatus and sensing may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,495 setting forth prior art oximetry signal generation and analysis.
Pulse transmitting oximetry essentially involves measurement to effect arterial blood in tissue relative to intensity of light passing therethrough. The blood in the tissue is directed as a function of arterial Pulse, with a greater volume available at systole pressure and a lesser volume available at diastole pressure. As blood absorbs light passing through the tissue, intensity of that light directed through the tissue is arranged in an inverse relationship relative to a volume of blood available in tissue at that simultaneous instance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,631 to Hersh, et al. sets forth a further example of a pulse oximetry system, wherein U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,474 to Scibetta and 4,173,221 to McLaughlin, et al. are arranged for electro-cardiogram monitoring apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved intrauterine fetal EKG-oximetry cable apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in presenting monitoring of a fetal heart rate through the measuring procedure of the pulsatile heart rate and oxygen saturation level